Such a stand is attached to, for example, a lower part of a flat-screen display apparatus such as a television and a monitor to hold the display apparatus.
Consumers have been increasingly demanding a function (referred to as a swivel function) of changing the orientation of a display screen of a display apparatus, for example, from side to side so that the display screen faces the viewer irrespective of the size of the display screen, and whether the swivel function is provided or not will be a key factor for consumers in determining whether to buy or not to buy the display apparatus. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose the techniques for stands that have the swivel function.